1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling cool air of a refrigerator which can certify a location of a damper with a naked eye, the damper refreshes food in the refrigerator by controlling an amount of cool air on a cool air flow path of an inner wall of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a device to store food in low temperature, which is divided into a freezing chamber for freezing food and a chilling chamber for maintaining food fresh in a cold storage state.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing an entire structure of a refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view line taken along line A-Axe2x80x2 of FIG. 1.
As shown, the conventional refrigerator is divided into a freezing chamber 2 for freezing food and a chilling chamber 4 for cooling food with a predetermined temperature and maintaining the temperature, and a barrier 5 formed of an insulation material is inserted therebetween.
A freezing chamber door 60 for opening and closing the freezing chamber 2 is formed at one side of the freezing chamber 2, and a cooler chamber 1 and a cool air distribution chamber 15 which are divided from a shroud 12 are formed at the other side thereof.
The cooler chamber 1 of a left side of the shroud 12 is provided with a fan 8 for blowing cooling air at an upper portion thereof, and a heat exchanger 6 for cooling air by dehydrating the air at a lower portion thereof.
Also, a cool air flow path for supplying cool air to the chilling chamber 4 from the freezing chamber 2 is formed at an inner rear side or a lateral side of the refrigerator with a proper number at a proper position for a uniform cooling.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a cool air supply path 31 for supplying cool air is formed in the barrier 5 at one side of the freezing chamber 2, and the cool air supply path 31 is divided into a left flow path 32 and a right flow path 33.
A rear surface flow path 30 is formed at a rear surface of the chilling chamber 4 towards a longitudinal direction between the cool air supply path 31 and the left flow path 32, and a plurality of rear discharge openings 30a are formed below the rear surface flow path 30.
In the meantime, a left discharge opening 32a for sending cool air to the chilling chamber 4 is formed at a lower side of the left flow path 32 by being connected thereto, and a right discharge opening 33a for sending cool air to the chilling chamber 4 is formed at a lower side of the right flow path 33 by being connected thereto.
Also, a freezing chamber feedback flow path 2a and a cooling chamber feedback flow path 4a for returning air of high temperature to the heat exchanger 6 are formed at the barrier 5 located between the freezing chamber 2 and the chilling chamber 4.
As shown in FIG. 2, a damper 40 for controlling an amount of cool air sucked into the chilling chamber 4 from the freezing chamber 2 is mounted on the cool air flow path at an inner wall 10 of one side of the chilling chamber 4, and a chilling chamber door 70 for opening and closing the chilling chamber 4 is formed at the other side of the chilling chamber 4.
Also, a control unit for controlling the damper 40 is formed in the refrigerator. The control unit receives data about inner temperature from a temperature detecting sensor and compares the data with a predetermined temperature, thereby opening and closing the damper.
Meanwhile, a compressor 50 for compressing refrigerant is formed at one side of a lower portion of the refrigerator.
A flow of cool air in the refrigerator and operations of damper will be explained.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cool air heat-exchanged by the heat exchanger 6 in the cooler chamber 1 formed at one side of the freezing chamber 2 flows into the freezing chamber 2 through the shroud 12 by the fan 8, and a part of the rest flows into the chilling chamber 4.
The cool air introduced into the chilling chamber 4 from the freezing chamber 2 is sucked to a suction opening formed at one side of a lower portion of the shroud 12, and passes the cool air supply path 31 formed at a lower part of the suction opening.
The cool air supplied to the cool air supply path 31 is diverged into the left flow path 32 and the right flow path 33.
A part of the cool air towards the left flow path 32 passes the rear surface flow path 30 arranged at a rear surface of the chilling chamber towards a longitudinal direction and is discharged through the plurality of rear discharge openings 30a, and another part of the cool air is discharged through the left discharge opening 32a formed at a left side of the chilling chamber 4.
The cool air towards the right flow path 33 is all discharged through the right discharge opening 33a formed at a right side of the chilling chamber 4.
At this time, the damper 40 arranged at an upper portion o the cool air flow path formed at one side wall of the chilling chamber 4 is operated, thereby controlling an amount of cool air introduced into the chilling chamber 4 from the freezing chamber 2.
Also, the control unit receives information about inner temperature from the temperature detecting sensor installed at an inner wall of the chilling chamber 4, and compares the information with a predetermined temperature, thereby selectively opening and closing the damper 40.
The air of high temperature by being introduced into the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber passes the freezing chamber feedback flow path 2a and the chilling chamber feedback flow path 4a formed in the barrier 5, and is introduced into the heat exchanger 6, thereby being cooled.
The cooled air is supplied to the freezing chamber or the chilling chamber by the heat exchanger above the damper. At this time, in order to reduce a power consumption and maintain a proper temperature in the refrigerator, the compressor is temporarily stopped. In this case, humid air in the chilling chamber which is relatively high temperature is frozen at a lower surface of the damper, so that the damper is not smoothly opened and closed.
According to this, in order to solve the freeze of the damper 40, heat is applied to a periphery of the damper.
However, the damper of the conventional refrigerator is installed on the cool air flow path of the inner wall of the chilling chamber, so that a user can not certify an operation state of the damper precisely at the time of opening a door of the chilling chamber and thus can not certify whether the cool air is normally supplied to the chilling chamber or not. According to this, food in the chilling chamber can be decomposed or spoiled.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for controlling cool air of a refrigerator which can certify an operation state of a damper installed on a cool air flow path of the refrigerator with a naked eye, maintain a flow of the cool air, and thus store food fresh in the refrigerator.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an apparatus for controlling cool air of a refrigerator comprising: a damper arranged on a cool air flow path which supplies air cooled by passing through a freezing cycle to a chilling chamber, the damper for controlling an amount of cool air introduced into the chilling chamber; and a damper display means formed at one side of the cool air flow path for displaying a location of the damper.
The damper includes: a valve plate installed on the cool air flow path and operated up and down for controlling an amount of cool air; a hinge axis rotated by being attached to one side of the valve plate and being installed at one side wall on the cool air flow path; and a stepping motor connected to the hinge axis for operating the valve plate.
Also, the damper includes: a valve plate installed on the cool air flow path and operated up and down for controlling an amount of cool air; a rotation axis inserted to a center of a longitudinal direction of the valve plate for rotating the valve plate; and a stepping motor connected to one side of the rotation axis for transmitting a driving force to the valve plate.
The damper display means includes: a control means installed in the refrigerator for operating the valve plate up and down several times at the time of opening the refrigerator doors; and a window installed at one side wall of the cool air flow path as a vertical plate for certifying an operation of the damper with a naked eye.
Also, the damper display means includes: a control means installed in the refrigerator for operating the valve plate up and down several times at the time of opening the refrigerator doors; a window installed at one side of the cool air flow path for certifying an operation of the damper with a naked eye; and an indicator connected to one side of the rotation axis of the valve plate and simultaneously operated with the valve plate for certifying a location of the valve plate.
Also, the control means includes: a sensor attached to one side of the refrigerator and detected at the time of opening the refrigerator doors; and a controller for driving the stepping motor several times by receiving an electric signal of the sensor.
The window is convexly formed with an oval shape at a wall surface of the cool air flow path where the damper is located.
Also, the window is formed with a transparent material so that a user can see an operation of the valve plate from outside.
The window is formed to have the same length and width with the valve plate in order to watch an entire movement of the valve plate.
The window is formed to have the same width with the valve plate and have a length shorter than that of the valve plate in order to watch a movement of a part of the valve plate.
The indicator includes: a cylindrical lever body rotated by being integrally connected at one side of the rotation axis of the valve plate; and an indicator lever formed at a circumference surface of the lever body for displaying a location of the valve plate.
The indicator lever is formed as a square pillar of a predetermined length.
The indicator lever releases freeze of the valve plate by being rotated with the valve plate when the valve plate is not operated due to the freeze.
An indicator hole to which the indicator lever is inserted and moves is formed at one side of the window.
A cool air shielding film of an oval shape is integrally formed at the cool air flow path at both sides of the valve plate to prevent cool air from flowing outwardly.
Also, projections are formed at a central inner side of the window and at a corresponding inner wall of the cool air flow path in order to close the cool air flow path by supporting the valve plate when the valve plate is horizontally shut and thus blocks the cool air flow path.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.